


Homework

by JJMarmite



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJMarmite/pseuds/JJMarmite
Summary: Homework, of a sort.
Kudos: 3
Collections: MEFFW 100 Word Drabble Challenge





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do it right?

"Shepard, what are you doing?"

"Homework, Tali. In a manner of speaking."

"And that needs...eggs?"

"Apparently so. As you may or not be aware I died recently."

"You might have mentioned it."

"Yes, well, being a cybernetic revenant has numerous advantages, one of which is upgrades. My most recent is a rather natty muscle weave. I am now astoundingly strong."

"That's good?"

"It is, yes. Unfortunately, I'm a fair whack stronger than I'm used to - don't know my own strength! So I was told to practise. They suggested eggs."

"Is it working?"

"I'm breaking them slower now. So yes?"


End file.
